Lily's Affairs
by Moni Jane
Summary: The real reason Voldemort went after James and Lily Potter that night. Also, who really is Harry Potter's father? James? Sirius? Remus? Snape? Tom Riddle? All of them were followers of Tom. Lily was against everything they stood for. That didn't stop love


_**A/N – Weeeeee! I'm excited! Ok, I might have had too much coffee in too little time when I was planning this fanfic. XD XD hehehehe! But I'm so excited, this is going to be really fun and intense for you, my wonderful readers! SO be prepared to be thrilled, interested, on the edge of your seat, and interested! Muwahahaha! Things to remember for this story: Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter are dark in the beginning and Lily is good. Please review, and I'll review yours! **_

**Chapter 1: **

**The Good and the Bad **

Lily Evans peered around the bookcase to the corner where James Potter sat with his friend. He sat in the middle of the table, tall and cocky like he was king of the world. Well his world anyways. And if Tom Riddle was king, James Potter was his right hand man. The Gryffindor Prince. It was the biggest unity between houses before Slytherin's blowup and Hogwarts was baffled. His three best friends sat around him, laughing at whatever topic they were discussing.

They hated her.

Lily sighed and sunk to the floor.

"Why do I even try," she whispered to herself.

"Evans, what do you think you're doing?" Severus Snape approached her. Another one of Tom Riddles followers.

"Nothing," she muttered and started to stand up.

Severus pushed down her shoulder so she remained on the floor, "No, I think I like you better this way," he smirked.

"Bugger off, Snape," Lily told him trying to get up again.

"I'd watch out, you filthy mudblood," Severus told her.

"At least I don't hide what I am," Lily smirked back, "Half Blood."

"Quiet," he hissed, "Or you'll wish you never knew me."

"I already do," she hissed back.

Severus kicked her bag so all of her books and papers fell out. He approached James and his friends and told them some sort of message from Tom Riddle. They begin to leave. Lily tried to hurry and pick up all of her books and papers as they passed. James and Sirius laughed as they kicked some of her papers even farther away.

She heard them mutter, "mudblood" as they continued on their way.

She wouldn't let them get to her. Or at least try not to. It was difficult when she so desperately liked one of them. Their leader, James.

"Let me help you," she looked up to see Remus Lupin handing one of her books to her.

"Um…Thank you," Lily stuttered accepting the book. What was going on.

"They really are too much sometimes," Remus laughed.

"Um..yeah…" Lily didn't know what to say.

Remus continued to help her pick up her things and then helped her stand.

"You better stay away from us," he told her in a serious tone.

"Yes," she agreed.

"I'm serious, Evans. We're dangerous. I know you follow us sometimes. You're always around. You shouldn't be. You're going to get hurt," he told her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him.

Remus shrugged and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Lily called, "I'm sorry. It's just that…I think I can take care of myself."

"Is that so?" Remus smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Lily smirked back.

"Against everything?" Remus asked approaching closer to her.

"Yes, even you," Lily pointed out as Remus stopped a few inches infront of her.

"You really think so, huh?" he asked and his face reached closer to her.

"I think so…" Lily trailed off as their lips met.

"Thinking gets you no where, Evans," Remus replied as their lips separated. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms and took her hands.

"And what does?" she asked.

"Power, connections. Let me protect you," he insisted.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Lily asked.

"Be my girlfriend. I can protect you from what is to come," Remus explained.

"What is to come?" Lily asked again, avoiding the request.

"Darkness. Suffering. You'll be a part of it, if you're not careful. And you're not. You need me to protect you," Remus told her as he kissed her lips again.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to protect me?" Lily asked.

"Why not?"

"Why me?"

"You need me," Remus smirked.

"I don't need anyone," Lily replied.

"You're wrong," Remus told her.

"I'm never wrong," she responded.

"I'm always right," Remus shot back, "choose me."

"Fine," Lily smiled and sealed their agreement with a long kiss.

"I must leave now," Remus told her, "Tom is expecting me with the others."

Remus left with the promise of seeing her at the Great Hall tomorrow morning for breakfast.

"What am I getting myself into," Lily muttered under her breath as she watched Remus leave. He was bad. He was one of them. One of them who hated her kind and everything she stood for. Sweet and sincere as he was, Lily didn't want his protection really. She wanted James. She hoped that being with Remus would bring her closer to him.

_**A/N – What do you think? An interesting beginning? Please review and let me know what you think! **_


End file.
